


Zombies

by rider4u



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff, M/M, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, idk yet, idkhowtotag, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rider4u/pseuds/rider4u
Summary: "I killed my girlfriend three days ago." 
Mark has nothing left. The zombies took everything and everyone he loves. But he keeps fighting on, he's sure he can make a cure, he has to be able to. 
He finds an Irishman who is dealing with his own problems, like nowhere to live and starving in a rundown shack. 
They meet and when push comes to shove, you can always use another hand when it comes to zombies. It's not an easy trail, but when is love- I mean survival- ever easy?





	1. Chapter 1

Mark's POV  
So I killed my girlfriend on Monday, and I don't know whether I should be happy about it or not. I mean, she was nice, but I was going to break up with her before this whole zombie thing started. I figured it'd probably be better to stay together so she didn't whine all the time while we fought off the zombies. Well, I fought off the zombies, she just screamed and brought more to us. Anyway, she was bit and so I had to kill her. Probably the worst breakup ever, but who cares when you're surrounded by zombies all the time.  
August 12, 2015

"Well, that was fun. Sorry I didn't write in you for a while Tim #4. I was a bit distracted. But I'm sure you understand." I pat the journal and slide it into my rucksack. Leaning against the wall in the rundown shack, I listen to the sounds of groaning and screaming from outside. Zombies make awful noises. They scream and groan because it sounds like someone is dying or getting attacked, so you try to save them. Only to realize the zombie was making the noises and then he munches on your brain. I've learned to ignore the sounds. I can tell if it's an actual person, because they scream words like 'no' and 'help', but at that point, it's probably too late to save them.  
Guess I should introduce myself. My name is Mark Fishbach, but most people call me Markiplier, or just Mark, and the zombies call me dinner. I have been fighting zombies for the last eight or so months. The outbreak started in December, and it got bad in March. It spread overseas, and now the whole world has got zombies floating around on it. Still wondering how that happened, who was like 'Oh man, I'm gonna let a zombie on a boat or a plane, nothing bad will happen.'

It sucks, really, because if I meet any survivors, they always manage to make a mistake and get eaten. I've tried three survival groups, and the longest I've been in one was two weeks. They all were too loud or get cut and that brings hordes of zombies to them. I got tired of seeing people eaten, so it was just me and my girlfriend. Guess it's just me now. And my trusty shotgun, never lets me down.  
I'm only still fighting because I think I can make a cure. Even if I'm the last person on this earth, I'm still going to fight to make things right. I hope I'm not the last person in earth, that would really suck. Well, hopefully those engineering classes I took in college will help me make a cure. That doesn't make sense. Oh well, I'm going to do the best I can to make things right. 

"Well, seems about time to hunker down. I'll write in you tomorrow Tim."

I curled up in the dirty blankets that my mom made me and curled up on the dirty mattress and fell into a dreamless sleep, the best kind of sleep.


	2. What's This?

Hello again Tim #4. It seems like not much has been going on today. Moved farther up north, think I'm somewhere around South Dakota now. It's really getting cold and I'm running low on food. I'm gonna stop by a store today, hopefully they have something thee that's not too far past the expiration date. I saw a wooden cabin hidden deep in the woods. I barely saw it, so I highly doubt some brain dead zombies are gonna see it. I think I'm gonna stop there for the night, maybe even risk it and start a fire, there's snow already falling and last time I checked, it was August. What the hell. Whatever, I'm gonna go raid a grocery store and risk my life. So same old same old. Talk to you later Tim #4.   
August 15, 2015

"Crap. I'm gonna need a new pen soon. Hope this store has some pens, maybe the cabin will." 

I trudged forward, lucky flannel pulled over my shoulders trying to keep some warmth on me. It was freaking freezing out here. It's not really snowing all that hard yet, but the sky is purple and is getting dark fast. I really need to find some food and get to that cabin. Tonight's definitely gonna call for a fire. I don't think even the zombies are gonna be out in this weather. 

I head over to the store, name long fallen off, only an O left hanging above the shattered glass doors. I carefully step over the shards and into the freezing store. Looking around, I notice that the store has been picked through, but it looks hurried and recent, like someone was in danger but needed food. I shrugged and looked through the available food, plenty to choose from. I picked up some chips, canned food, plenty of soda, and other assorted stuff I might need. I even found some wood and matches that would definitely help with the fire I was planning on making. If the wood was broken doors and frames, well, no one had to know. 

I walked out with my goodies and trekked on back to the cabin. The wind was blowing even worse and the snow had started to fall harder, now mixed with freezing rain. I jogged to the cabin, afraid of getting caught in the storm. 

I opened the door, it creaking open slowly and with an eerie sound. I walked in and noticed stuff sitting on the table, like a cup with some soda in it and a half eaten sandwich. I sipped some of the soda, surprised to find that it wasn't flat. Someone was here recently. 

I shrugged and turned to the fireplace, setting some wood into it and striking a match. The wood caught instantly, surprising since the snow should have made it damp. I added a bit more wood to fed the fire and sat back, proud of my little fire. It made the cabin look a lot less intimidating and run down. I stood up, ready to explore the cabin, when I heard a noise coming from one of the back rooms. I froze and pulled out my machete, ready to slice some zombies, when I heard a voice. 

"Is someone there? Where the hell is that light comin' from?" It had a bit of an Irish accent and it was definitely male. 

"I come in peace!" I yelled, dropping my defensive position but not dropping my weapon. 

"Who the hell are ya? What are you doin' in my cabin?" Blue eyes peered at me, curiosity and surprise obvious in them. 

"Well, my name is Mark and I just happened to stumble upon your cabin. I'll leave if you want me to."

"Nah, you're fine, just wasn't expecting anyone... breathing." He shrugged and sat down on the couch that was in front of the fireplace. 

"Well, who are you?" I asked, putting my machete back into my bag and sitting down next to him on the couch. 

"Oh! My name is Jack, or well, actually it's Sean, but I like t' be called Jack. Anyway, thanks for the fire! Where'd you find the wood for it?" He grabbed the half-eaten sandwich and took a bite out of it. 

"I was down at the old store down the street looking for food and I used some of the wood from there for the fire. I also have some food." I pulled the food from my bag and Sean- well, Jack's eyes lit up. 

"Ta!  That's great! If ya don't mind, I'll be putting these in the kitchen, unless you want to hold on to them." 

"No, as long as you promise not to run off with my food." I smirked at him.

"Don' think I'd get very far, what with the storm comin' this way. Plus, it'd be a shame to lose the only other living person I've seen since this whole zombie thing started." He smiled at me, and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.

What the hell? Butterflies? Am I like twelve? Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me. We're gonna be alone and I decide to have a crush on him. Great. Typical Markiplier! This is gonna be a long stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this story in wattpad too, same title, and I don't know which will be updated first, so surprise! To you and me!


	3. Nice and Cozy

Greetings once again Tim #4. I know this is pretty soon to be writing in you again, but I just needed to let some stuff out. So I'm staying at this cabin with a guy named Jack who apparently escaped Ireland to come to America after the plague started. He made it here 2 days before the first zombie was spotted here. He knew it was coming, so he bought the most rural house in the most secluded area he could. I mean, it's worked so far, he said he hasn't seen any zombies except for a scattered few since he's been here. He's a pretty cool guy, dyed his hair green just for the fun of it, and he used to work on the internet! He went to college for hotel management, but dropped out and has been, as he said it, "livin' life the way I thought it shoulda been." in his adorable Irish accent. Oh yeah, guess I should mention that I have a little bit of a crush on him. I haven't told him yet, but I will. Probably. Maybe. I really don't want to get kicked out of this cabin. It's quite cozy and comfortable, especially since me and Jack have to share a bed to keep warm. Wink Wink. Anyway, I've written a lot in you today, probably because there's so much going on in my mind and since I'm not running from zombies, I can actually sit down and take a break for once. Write in you later Tim #4

August 16, 2015

"Mark! Could ya go out and grab more wood? There should be some sittin' in the back next to the wooden shed. Hell, take that thing apart if ya need to. We jus' need more wood for the fire." 

"Aye aye captain! Wish me luck on my daring adventure!" I saluted to him and headed to the back door. 

"Hurry up and get the wood, ya doofus." He laughed at me and poked the little fire we had going in the fireplace. We definitely needed more wood, our poor fire was almost dead. 

I walked outside and moved the tarp that was covering a relatively large stack of wood that Jack had stored here once he moved. I picked up a few logs and headed back to the house, setting some just outside the door for when we would need more. 

When I walked in, Jack was blowing on the fire, trying to keep our little flame going. "Finally! Didja take the scenic route or somethin'? Took ya long enough." 

"Excuse me, I went as fast as I could with a foot of snow out there. You're welcome." I dropped the logs next to him, sitting next to him and watching him tend to the fire. He rolled up his sleeves, he had been wearing a hoodie the entire time we were in the cabin, and revealed teeth marks that looked red and swollen lined up his arm. 

I jumped back, shouting "You were bit? When? Where?" 

He hurriedly rolled his sleeves down and said "Mark, please let me explain." 

"No! You're gonna munch on my brains!" I jumped over the couch and grabbed my machete that I leave next to the couch (in case we need to make a hurried escape). I whirled around and pointed it straight at Jack's face. 

"Mark! Please, I'm not a zombie! I was bit over 2 months ago! I-I don' know what it is, but I'm immune to the disease! Please, put the machete down." He stood up and lowered his hands down to his sides, trusting me completely. 

"What do you mean you're immune? No one's immune! It's impossible! Liar!" I still held the machete up to his chest, lowering it from his face. 

"Mark, please, you have to believe me. I don' know what it is either, but I promise i'm not gonna turn into a zombie. Please." 

I lowered the machete all the way. "Fine. But you have to explain. And no more lying to each other. Okay?" 

He nodded his head, looking wearily at the machete still in my hand. "Can you leave the machete here? I don' like that thing comin' anywhere near my body."

"Fine, the machete stays here. But I will fight you if I have to." 

"I understand." He nodded and sat on the couch. 

I came and sat down beside him. "Okay, explain." 


	4. Explanations

Oh my God, Tim, I need to tell you stuff. Jack APPARENTLY is immune to the infection, which would have been nice to know earlier. I mean, is it really that hard to just be like "Oh yeah, by the way, I can't be turned into a zombie. Sorry, but you're fucked and I'm not!" Okay, maybe that wasn't what he would have said, but close enough! I don't understand. Well, I understand why he didn't tell me, I didn't believe him when he first told me, but still. He could have tried to talk to me! He said he gets really sick when he gets bit, but he doesn't turn. He could help me make a cure, but how do I know he wont turn into a zombie at any moment and munch on my brains? I know I should trust him, he's been nothing but trustworthy the entire time we've been here, but you've got to understand how I feel! I fell betrayed, like he should have told me before. I'm just gonna try to accept this at face value, because even though he's been hiding this from me, I may still have a teeny tiny, small, little crush on him. It's not fair! Why do all of the hot guys always have something wrong with them? 

August 17, 2015

"Okay, so what you're saying is that when you get bit, it's just like a fever and then it goes away?"

"Yeah, exactly. I don' really know how it works, but apparently my body fights it off like a normal disease." 

"Well this would have been great to know earlier."

"Sorry, I didn' know how to say it? 'Oh, by the way, this whole zombie apocalypse thing? Yeah, can't touch the Jackaboy.' That sounds awful. And you know it! Tha's why you're laughin'!" 

"Jackaboy?"

"It's a nickname my mum gave me." 

We were both still sitting on the couch, machete laying casually by the door. Jack was holding a bag of chips and we were both eating from the bag. 

"So should I call you Jackaboy?" I nudged him in the shoulder, winking at him. 

"Only if I can call you Markimoo." He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. 

"It's a deal!" We shook hands, and didn't let go. A blush erupted on Jack's cheeks and he looked into my eyes. I smiled at him and he tentatively smiled back. I interlocked my fingers with his and watched his blush spread a darker red across his face, it was utterly adorable. "What's the problem Jack? You seem to be blushing a bit." My smile widened as he spluttered for an answer. 

"W-well I, uh, I..." He looked down at our linked hands and I felt his fingers tighten around mine. "I-I'm bisexual." He stuttered out. 

"Well, I'm gay, so I don't really think there's gonna be a problem. Do you?" I pulled him closer, holding both of his hands. 

"U-uh, I, I guess not." He looked up into my eyes, his flickering down to look at my lips. 

I smirked and saw him bite his lip. "See something you like?" 

He blushed and smiled up at me. "Maybe, there's this lad that is around sometimes and I think he's quite attractive. Do you think you know him?" 

"Hm. I might have an idea of who you're talking about. His name is Sean, sometimes Jack, and he's quite cute. Is that who you were looking for? 'Cause I know where he is." 

"Hm, he is quite cute, but that's not who I'm talking about. His name is Mark, and sometimes he's an insufferable bastard, but other times he's pretty nice, and his eyes are a chocolate brown, and he's really fit, and mmph!" 

I cut him off, pulling him into a kiss and I felt him laugh against my lips before sinking into the kiss. I bit down gently on his lower lip and i felt him gasp, me slipping my tongue into his mouth, moving the kiss from sweet to something more. 

He pulled away and giggled, but not before nipping my bottom lip and kissing my nose. "Well then, I think you know who I'm talking about, yeah?" 

"I might have a vague idea." I said, before pulling him into another kiss, diving my tongue instantly into his mouth and he sucked on it, nipping when I pulled away. "God Sean, you're really trying to kill me, aren't you?" 

"No killing here. Impairing, probably, but no killing." He smiled and pecked me on the lips, then the cheek, then the jaw before tucking his head under my chin. 

"Are you tired, Jack?" I turned him sideways in my lap, standing up and carrying him bridal style. He squeaked and wrapped his arms around my neck. 

"Maybe a bit, yeah. Will you take me to bed?" He asked, looking up into my eyes. 

I felt my knees wobble and I had to lean against the wall for a second. "You can't say stuff like that Jack, God. If I drop you, that is all you." 

He laughed and I carried him to bed, where we cuddled all night. Pretty good day, if I do say so myself


	5. Relationships

Hey Tim, I think things are finally looking up for me ever since this awful zombie thing started. I've got a lovely boyfriend, a constant food supply, and a safe place to camp out in for a while. We might have to start moving once the snow clears up, but Jack says he knows of a place, a laboratory, that we can go to and maybe I can start trying to find a cure for this disease. Jack has been completely supportive of me and of me trying to make a cure. He even offered up blood samples so I can test his blood! Isn't that great? He's just the sweetest person ever. Last night, we cuddled all night and I woke up to him draped across my chest. He looked so cute with his hair everywhere and when he woke up, his eyes were all bleary and that made him look even cuter. I couldn't resist giving him a good morning kiss even though we had morning breath. Sorry, this turned into a ranting about my totally adorable boyfriend. I really hope this lasts, I don't think I could stand it if I lost him. I feel something with him I've never felt with anyone else before, this might be true love, (but don't tell him I told you that ;).) Nice talking to you Tim, I'll write you soon. 

August 18, 2015

 

"Hm. Looks like the snow is gonna stay for at least another week. It's snowin' again and it doesn't look like it's gonna stop soon." Jack was looking out the window, watching the snow fall and watching the already foot high snow grow taller. "We might'a need to go out and get some more food from the store before it gets too deep."

I was watching him from where I was on the couch. "Okay, when do you want to leave?" I asked, getting up and wrapping my hands around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder as I looked out at the snow falling. 

He leaned back into me and hummed, "Probably soon, don' wanna get caught in the store, there's no heat and we'd probably freeze." 

"Alright, lemme go get my gun and machete." I kissed him on the cheek and watched as the red rushed to his cheeks. I smiled and grabbed my stuff, preparing for the worst, both zombie-wise and weather-wise. "C'mon love, don't want you freezing to death out there."

He jumped and trotted to my side, blushing an even deeper red. I passed him a jacket of mine and a sweatshirt that was his. He pulled his gloves on and pulled on his boots, which reached almost to his knees. I did the same as him, but my only shoes were waterproof combat boots, which were nice and I accidentally stumbled upon them in an abandoned shoe store while running from zombies. 

I grabbed his hand and we waked out into the cold, the snow crunching beneath our feet. 

"D'you think the zombies are out right now? I know they can't feel cold, but even they would'a had a hard time trekkin' through this snow." Jack asked, huddling closer to me for warmth.

"Nah, I don't think they'll be outside. We might have to worry when we go inside, they're might be some hiding inside, especially since it's extremely dark right now." I slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. 

"If anything happens, make sure that I'm the one who gets bit, alrigh'?" Jack said, stopping me so he could look me in the eyes. 

I smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Sure Jackaboy, but let's hope that there isn't any trouble that could cause either of us to get bit." 

He blushed and smiled back at me, nodding in confirmation and grabbing my hand to pull us to the store that was just a little ways off. 

~~~~~~~RAAGH ZOMBIE NOISES RAAWR~~~~~~~~~~

As we walked up to the store, I pulled out my machete and Jack pulled an axe out of God knows where. 

"Where the hell did that axe come from?" I asked, pointing to it with my machete. 

"I have ways, and a secre' strap under my jacket that holds 't, kind of like a sheath for my axe. I made it myself." He smiled and swung his axe around in little back and forth motions. 

"Not very secret if you just told me." I reached a hand under his jacket and felt the sheath, seemed like it was made out of a leather satchel and some cloth. Ingenious, really. 

"It's secret to the zombies." He winked at me and trotted away from my hand.  I laughed and ran after him, picking him up and tossing him over my shoulder.

"Hm. I guess you're right about that." I told him over his squeals and giggles. 

"Put me down! Mark, put me down righ' now or I'm never kissin' you again!" He tapped his fists against my back and wiggled his hips around. 

"Alright i'll put you down, but only 'cause we're here." I smiled and set him back down, laughing at the pouty face he made at me. "Awww is my baby grumpy?" I grabbed his cheeks and smushed them together.

"Go away, we should be on the lookout for zombies anyway." He swatted my hands away and turned to the building. 

"Alright fine." I grabbed his hand and we walked into the building together, stepping over glass and broken wood.


	6. Stuff Happens

So Tim, we finally had some shit go down! Story time: So, as Jack and I went into the shop looking for a good bit more food, we were met with a horde of zombies. Jack immediately pushed me behind him, and held his axe out in front of him, ready to attack any of them near us. They saw or heard us and turned towards us, lumbering and groaning at us. The first one that got to us, Jack immediately swung at it and cut it's head off. After that, it was kind of a blur. We were just swinging at all the zombies, watching all sorts of body parts rolling around on the floor. After the 50 or so zombies were killed and after they stopped twitching, we looted the store and got enough food to last us about 2 weeks comfortably. There was still more food, but we can get that later. I think Jack got hurt, but he won't tell me where. I'm going to see if I can get some information off of him so I can help him get better. Later, Tim.   
August 19, 2015 

"Jack, I know you got bit somewhere. Why won't you tell me where? I just wanna help you." I frowned at him, watching as he sat by the fireplace, warming his hands up and wincing every time he moved. 

"It's not tha' big of a deal, Mark. I'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt. I promise."   
"Well now I know you're lying because I just watched you wince when you sat down and you're still flinching every time you move." I crossed my arms and sat next to him, trying to get him to look my way. He just turned his head away and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and instantly wincing and hissing in pain.   
"It really doesn't hurt Mark. Can you just leave me alone?" 

"Well there's no need to get grumpy about it. I'm just trying to help you feel better, but if you don't want to, that's up to you. You can be the one in pain so that when I try to cuddle you I can't because you're too brave to ask for some damn help when you need it. I'll be laying down, you can come when you either want some help, or the couch is open and available." I stormed off and went to the bedroom, laying down and covering my head with the blanket. 

I could hear Jack rummaging around downstairs, as if looking for something. I could also hear crying, but I didn't know what for, I offered him help and he just rejected it. Not my fault. 

~~~~~LEEDLEEDLEEE~~~~~~~

After about an hour or so, I heard footsteps leading to the bedroom. I wasn't asleep, I had been listening up Jack cry and whisper to himself the entire time. 

"Mark, are you awake? I-I wanted to talk to you about something." I felt him sit on the side of the bed, and then heard him sigh loudly. "It's ok if you don't want to listen to me, I wouldn' listen to me either. I'm sorry 'bout rejectin' your offer to help, but the last time I asked for help, someone died, an-and I can't lose you Mark. You're the only thing I have left in this god-forsaken wasteland." I could hear his breath hitching and the muffled sobs coming from his throat. "You're the most important thing to me and if I lost you, I don' know what I'd do. I'm so sorry Mark. You deserve better than some messed up foreigner. You deserve better than me." He was sobbing at this point and all I could do was wrap my arms around him, trying to comfort him. This was my fault, anyway, not his. 

"No Jack, it isn't your fault and you can always ask me for help. Jack, I want you, not anybody else. I don't think that I could go a day without hearing your Irish accent mess up so many common words I hear everyday. I don't want someone normal and American. What's the fun in that?" I sat up and pulled him into my lap. "Don't cry Jackaboy. I don't wanna see that pretty face all messed up by tears." He let out a tiny giggle and I saw a blush creep up onto his cheeks and I grinned at him.  "Now c'mon. Why don't we take a look at that bite mark on your side, that's where you've been hurting, isn't it?" I pulled him off the bed and he reached for my hand, nodding and entwining our fingers together with one hand and wiping his tears with the other.  
We walked to the couch where I wrapped his side, which had a pretty nasty bite mark in it, and we ate a great dinner of cold cut sandwiches and potato chips we found at the store. We finished off with a roll of chocolate chip cookies each (which we may have fed to each other, resulting in lots of smeared chocolate and sweet kisses) and falling asleep on the couch with the fire simmering down to a light glow, almost like a nightlight in the cabin.


	7. Just Some Fluff

Hey Tim, so me and Jack are doing awesome. He's finally asking me for some help when he can't do stuff, like re wrapping his bite and reaching stuff on the top shelf (LOL). I kinda want to ask him about what he said to me a few days ago, about who he lost, but I don't want to mess up the peace we have right now. The zombies seemed to have slowed down a little, especially with the foot of snow right outside of our cabin. We're kind of starting to get cabin fever, but there's not really anything we can do about it. We have fun sitting down together, cuddling, and just talking about stuff. I love listening to Jack's accent, it's the cutest thing in the world. Don't judge me, you know it is. Hopefully things stay this peaceful for a while, I really don't want to lose Jack, he's the best thing that's happened to me, especially since the apocalypse started. Speaking of apocalypse, I think I'm going to start examining Jack's blood and what makes him immune and what I could do to make it into an antidote or a immunization. I really hope we can stop this thing, before everyone's gone. I hear a thumping outside of the cabin, I'm gonna go check what it is, be back soon, hopefully. 

August 22, 2015

As I got up from the couch, I heard Jack come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. 

"Hey, did you hear that thumping outside? Do you wanna go look at it?" I asked him, putting my hands over his on my stomach. 

"Sure. We hafta go together though. I don' wanna go alone." 

"Awwww. Is my Jackiepoo scared?" I giggled at him, interlacing our fingers and turning around. 

"No! I'm da bravest person ever!" He said while blushing. 

"Of course you are." I smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss. 

"C'mon ya big doof. Let's go look ou'side and see what made that noise."

"Alright. I bet it was just a squirrel. It's too cold for anything else." I grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to the porch, where I peeked outside. I heard some sniffling, and head towards the sound. As I round the corner of the cabin, I see a tiny figure leaning under the window of the cabin. 

"Hey! Are you ok?" I shout at the figure, trying to see what it is. I hear some more sobbing, and it turns it's head towards me. It's a little girl. She can't be any older than 2. She looks at me and tries to stand up, but falls back down and starts to cry harder. I run towards her and scoop her up, and I can hear Jack gasp behind me. He lays his jacket over the little girl, covering her black hair and her tattered sweater and jeans. She grasps onto me, sobbing into my shirt and mumbling something, but I can't quite hear it. 

"Let's get 'er back to the house. She mus' be freezin'." Jack says, pulling her out of my arms and hugging her to his chest. She seems to have quieted down, but is shivering really badly. 

"Yeah. I'll go put more wood on the fire. You set her up next to it and make her something to eat. She must be starving." Looking at Jack with the little girl, with so much concern in his eyes, made something inside of me twist. Hopefully this little girl is ok. I can finally have a family. 

~The Smallest of Time Skips~

Jack was speaking softly to the little girl when I walked into the cabin. 

"Do you have a name, little one?" He asked her as he gave her a blanket and wrapped her up in front of the fire. 

"M-my name is S-Sammy." (Don't say you didn't see that coming) 

"Alright Sammy, Is chicken noodle soup OK?" 

She nodded and pulled the blanket closer to her body, turning towards the fire and leaning on Jack. Walked into the kitchen and heated up the soup, making sure it was warm enough and even making some grilled cheese for all of us. 

As I walked out, I saw Sammy sitting in Jack's lap, asleep as Jack brushed through her long hair. He was gently picking out sticks and leaves and making sure that he didn't wake her up. She was snoring gently in his lap and Jack had a small smile on his face. 

"Hey, you hungry? I have dinner." I whispered, sitting next to Jack. 

"A little, but I don' wanna wake 'er up. She's so precious, Markimoo. Can we keep her?" He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes, and how could I resist?

"Of course, I'm not going to kick her back into the snow. She's a part of the family now." 

"Family? I've always wan'ed a family." He hugged her closer and leaned on me, resting his head on my shoulder. 

"Me too. And I've got the most beautiful one right here." I hugged my family closer, kissing Jack on the cheek and Sammy on the top of her head. 


End file.
